


Field Trip to Stark Towers

by Alyrockyforever



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Embarrassment, Field Trip, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrockyforever/pseuds/Alyrockyforever
Summary: Peter Stark, or more commonly known as Peter Parker was Tony Stark's son. He lived at the Stark Tower with the avengers and they were like family. The only ones who knew his true identity were Ned MJ and the ones at the tower who were vowed to secrecy. Tony wanted to keep him safe from his enemies, so nobody even knew Tony had a son.But when Peter's class has a field trip to stark towers will that all change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen lots of fics like this and they are fun to read so I figured I'd give it a shot. Probably sucked but read on.

"Class, I know you've all been wondering where the field trip next week will be, so I'm finally going to tell you!" Their teacher exclaims right before the end of class. Everyone looks to her excitedly. "Stark Towers! Make sure you grab these permission slips and have your parents sign it!" She exclaims as the bell rings. All the blood drains from peter's face and he drops his head on his desk. "What? You afraid everyone's going to learn about your fake internship?" Flash mocks. "Shut up flash. You're just jealous!" Ned snaps. Flash scoffs. "Of a fake internship? Yeah right." He laughs out as everyone files from the classroom. Ned shoots him an apologetic look from across the room. Ned went to the tower all the time to see Peter so he knew all the avengers too. 

Peter begrudgingly grabs a slip and goes outside where happy is waiting for him. "Hey kid." Happy greets, driving off. "Hi Happy." He greets back, staring out the window. This was gonna suck. Once they get back he goes up to the penthouse and stuffs his slip into his bag. Hopefully they wouldn't find it. At Dinner he walks to the table. "Hey Pete, I'm making spaghetti." He calls. "Sounds good Steve." He calls back. "So Peter how was school?" Tony asks, walking through the room with a mug if coffee. "Fine. Fine. Totally normal. No unexpected random field trips or anything." He rambles nervously. One of his eyebrows shoot up but he says nothing. "Hey Pete, what's this?" Natasha asks, sliding into a seat across from him, holding up the permission slip. His eyes widen and his face pales. "How did you-?" He starts but quickly realizes his answer. She was a spy for gods sake! "What's what?" Clint asks from the vent above them. Peter knew he was there because his spider sense was tingling.

"Oh Peter's permission slip for the field trip to Stark Towers." Natasha says nonchalantly. Everyone looks surprised except for Tony who has a small smirk. He knew the whole time. "Oh here hand it over." Pepper says from the doorway. Natasha passes it to Steve who passes it to her who signs it. Then it's passed back to Peter, who groans. "It's pointless. I'm going to go to school only to be bussed back and pretend I haven't already seen every inch of the tower." He complains. Wanda snorts, walking in. "That's not why you don't wanna go on the trip." She says. They all know it, he knows they're going to embarrass him. 

The weekend passes much faster then he wants it to and soon he's on the bus back home sighing. "Hey Penis, are you going to introduce us to your best friend Tony Stark?" Flash mocks. Peter rolls his eyes. If only he knew... "shut up Flash." Ned snaps. Soon the bus pulls up and everyone is let inside. "Hi my name is Amanda and I will be your tour guide today. First things first, you'll need a badge. I will bring them to you." She says and begins passing them out. When she spots Ned and Peter her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Nobody but them notice. And Flash of course, who frowns. She skips over them and Flash speaks up. 

"Hey why'd you skip them?" He asks, pointing at Peter and Ned. Amanda smiles. "Well they already have Badges." She says. Peter sheepishly pulls out his badge and so does Ned. "So there are ten levels of badges. 1 through 10. 1 is visitor so that's you guys. 4 is intern, that's me. And ten is the avengers only." She explains. "Just step through here and we can go in. I'll go first, just watch." She says. She puts her badge up to a scanner by the doorway and Friday begins speaking. "Amanda Philips. Level 4." Everyone is amazed. Except for Peter and Ned of course. The students go through and are all amazed as they do it. Soon it's Ned's turn. "Ned Leeds level 7. Welcome back Ned." Friday says. Everyone's eyes widen. How did Tony Stark's AI know Ned?! Then Peter puts his up. "Peter Stark. Level 10. I'm surprised you're using this entrance Peter." Friday says. "Uh yeah I'm on a field trip." He says. "Very well, should I inform your fa-" Friday starts. "No no its okay!" He rushes out. She doesn't speak again and the tour continues on. 

"Why the hell did it say Peter Stark?!" Flash hisses in Peter's ear. Peter shrugs, trying to ignore him. "And level 10? How much did you pay to get that fake badge huh?" Flash mocks. Peter rolls his eyes as they continue on. Peter hears shuffling in the vents above them and groans. Amanda hears it too and smiles. Suddenly the vent pops off, scaring quite a few people and Clint's head pops out. "Oh hey Pete, Steve wants to know if you want some more spaghetti tonight or something else?" He asks. Peter's cheeks are flaming and everybody is confused on what the avenger means. "Uh Spaghetti is fine Clint." He says finally. Clint gives him a thumbs up and shuffles off through the vents. They continue walking as people try to get Peter to tell them how they know an avenger. "Wow you must have payed him and lot to pretend to know you Penis!" Flash sneers. Peter only sighs and rolls his eyes. "Next we're coming to the avengers training room." Amanda says and they all walk towards it, hearing fighting noises inside. They look in and see Black Widow and Scarlett Witch fighting. They glance up at the class and smile. "Hey Peter." Natasha greets, still fighting. "Oh Peter, you left your homework on the couch last night!" Wanda calls. He clears his throat. "Uh yeah, I know." He says, his cheeks the color of tomatoes. Amanda says something and leads them away. "Wow you must have sucked a lot of dicks for them to pretend to know you!" Flash spits at him. "What did you just say?" A loud voice asks from behind all of them. They spin around and there is Captain America in the flesh. Flash's eyes widen. "Oh uh me and P-Peter were just joking around. Besides you don't actually know Peter do you?" Flash squeaks. He narrows his eyes at Flash. "I know for a fact that you aren't Peter's friend, only Ned and MJ are. And as a matter of fact I do know Peter." Steve explains. Everyone is in awe.

He then turns to Peter. "I'm sorry about Clint, Pete." He says. Peter nods and Steve walks off, shooting a glare at Flash. Soon they run right into Tony Stark. Everyone begins asking him questions but he holds a hand up in a stop gesture. "I'll answer questions in a minute. Peter can you come here a minute?" He asks and  
everyone is even more amazed. Peter nods, walking toward his father when a voice stops him. "Oh come on! Penis parker does not know Tony Stark and he sure ands hell doesn't know you!" Flash shouts. Tony stills and watches Peter's flaming cheeks. He turns to the kid who yelled at his kid and stalks toward him. He stops right in front of him. "Don't you ever talk about my son like that ever again. The tour is over, everyone get out. Except Peter, he lives here so he can stay. And Ned too if he wants." Tony says, addressing everyone. Flash looks mortified and everyone protests but are soon out of the building. Peter smiles and hugs his father. "I love you dad." He says. "Love you too underoos."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't plan on this but, why not? Hope you enjoy!

Peter wakes with a groan and realizes he has school. He looks over at his alarm clock and groans again. It was literally one minute away from going off. Right as it starts blaring he smashes the button down and slides out of bed. He showers and changes and trudge into the kitchen. "Hey Peter." Wanda greets. He shoots a smile at her and sits at the breakfast bar. "Dad do I have to go to school today?" Peter whines as a bowl of cereal is put in front of him. "Yes Peter." His mother says from the doorway, when Tony opens his mouth to speak. She walks in and plants a kiss on his forehead. 

"But why? Everyone knows who I am now!" He exclaims, then shoves a spoon of food into his mouth. Pepper smiles. "That's why we're having a press conference tonight. You still have to go to school. I'm sorry." She says, before kissing her husband and leaving the room. After eating breakfast Tony smiles sheepishly at his son. "Sorry kid. I didn't mean to give away your secret identity, but that kid was an ass." Tony says. Peter rolls his eyes. Tony becomes serious. "I am sorry son. I was hoping to keep you hidden from the public for a few more years so you could have a semi-normal childhood, but I guess that's out the window." He explains.

"It's fine dad. I can make it through the day without dying." He jokes, not liking to see his father upset. Tony smiles. "Alright kid, go on down. Happy's waiting." He says, patting his back. Peter nods and puts his bag on. He slips his shoes on and goes to the elevator. While he's waiting he looks up at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do Friday?" He asks exasperatedly. "I don't understand the question." Friday responds. Peter sighs. "Me neither Fri. Me neither." He mutters and the elevator doors open.

He steps out and slides into the car. "Hey Peter." Happy greets. "Hi Happy." Peter responds, staring out the window as the car drives on. "Happy what should I do?" He asks after a while. "I don't know kid. Avoid the paparazzis?" He suggests. Peter huff as the car rolls to a stop. He gets out, waving to Happy and turning to the school. 

He realizes the exact moment everyone realizes he's there. He watches as people begin to swarm him and he runs inside. Everyone is shouting questions and his eyes are wide. How did his family deal with this?! He runs right into someone and looks up. It's Ned. "Oh thank god. I thought they were gonna kill you." He says with wide eyes, similar to Peter's. They ignore everyone asking questions and no shove their things in their lockers.

They grab the right books and rush to class right as the bell rings. They sit down and everyone is still asking questions. The teacher shouts something and everyone silences. "All of you will stop asking Mr. P-Stark questions." He demands, slipping up. Peter rolls his eyes. He wasn't Mr. Stark, his dad was. 

As the class drones on nobody really pays attention, whispering about Peter. Flash trudges in 15 minutes late and hands a pass to the teacher and sits behind Peter. Peter notices everyone shooting glares at Flash and frowns in surprise. Then he remembers that everyone was mad at him for getting them kicked out of the tower. Peter thought Flash would leave him alone now but he throws a paper at the back of his head. Peter sighs, clearly annoyed. "Leave Peter alone Eugene." One of Flash's old friends sneers. Flash frowns and sits back. 

Then he leans forward and whispers into Peter's ear. "You think you're so great? Well you're not! I'm gonna prove that your stupid lie is wrong! I seriously wonder how much dock you had to suck to get Tony stark to lie for you." 

Peter rolls his eyes once again. When would flash stop being so stubborn and realize he wasn't lying? Probably never, he surmises. As soon as the bell rings everyone is asking him questions again. He races to his next class and sees people glaring at Flash again and hears people muttering mean things. All though flash was mean to him, Peter didn't like anyone being bullied. At their next class Peter watches as people treat flash like flash had always treated him. Around 20 minutes into class he leaves for the bathroom and Peter follows.

He walks in after flash and sees him standing at the mirror. He spots Peter and glares at him. "What the hell do you want?" She snaps angrily, spinning around. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. Maybe if you stopped being such an ass you would care how others felt. Now you know how I felt Flash. I'll tell the others to back off, might even be able to get my dad to agree to another field trip, to get some of the heat off your back." Peter explains, trying not get angry at Flash's stubbornness. 

"Whatever Peter." He snaps and storms out. Peter sighs and shakes his heas. Flash would never learn.


End file.
